Burn
by serendipity-smiles
Summary: Family is everything. The Spencers stand together to protect one of their own. Carly thinks she has lost it all, but sometimes the greatest ending start out with the worst beginnings... JARLY all the way! and lots of Spencer love! Non-Sonny fic!
1. Chapter 1

Burn

Part 1

Prologue: This is an A/R type story- NC-7 for language and possible adult situations later ?

1) Lucky is alive and is best friends with Jason- Sonny has started to come between them and Lucky and Sonny really don't like each other all that much. Lucky and Carly weren't very close and Lucky only tolerated Carly out of respect for Jason. Carly is working for Luke and living between Lucky's apartment above Luke's and the Brownstone with Bobby.

2)Hate Sex did happen and Jason did leave - everyone blames Carly for driving Jason away.

3) A.J. threw Carly out a week after Jason left and filed for divorce- a month later he got full custody of Michael and took off with him. Carly got no alimony and no visitation.

4) Story begins 5 months after Jason left. Flashbacks will be in italics.

Feeding another picture into the fire, she tried to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. She was surprised that she had any tears left to cry. How many hours had she spent crying in the five months that he had been gone? Looking around she felt the emptiness of the penthouse and felt nothing but sorrow. How many times since he had left had she ended up back here- searching for any sign of him, wanting to be somewhere that he had been?

Occasionally she even spent the night here- when Lucky was working late, Sonny was out of town, or she didn't feel like crashing at Lucky's place or with her mom. Where she slept no longer mattered to her? Very little mattered to her these days.

In a daze, she threw one of his t-shirts that she had stolen into the flames, wincing as it burnt quickly. She had held on to anything and everything that had to do with him for so long, somehow managing to pick herself up and face the world that first horrible month and then she lost everything.

A.J. screwed her out of custody and made sure she lost any rights to visitation. He had taken her sweet boy out of her arms and out of town. No one would tell her where he went or when he would be back. They took pleasure in her misery, relishing every plea. The ones that didn't completely hate her managed to feel some sort of pity, but no one was willing to help. No one without Spencer blood anyway.

Adding a pair of boxers to the fire, Carly smiled as she thought about her mom, Luke and Lucky coming to her rescue. Never in a million years would she have expected them to take her side. But they did. Luke gave her a job and kept an eye on her, while also searching for hints as to where A.J. might have scurried off to. Lucky had become her lifeline- even now he was searching for the arsonist that had burnt down Jason's warehouse, so that she would have some leverage against A.J.

Of course it had been over two months ago that he had left and no one had heard from him. It would take something big to shatter her trust in him, but there were times when she couldn't help but worry that he had bailed on her too.

Sonny had become a total pain in the ass- never wasting a moment that could be spent torturing her and tearing her down.

Closing her eyes she tried to rid herself of the last major confrontation they had. His words, however seemed imprinted in her mind, always replaying... that night had almost destroyed her- until Lucky had stepped in and saved her.

_~3 months earlier~_

_"People like us- we don't get to be happy. We destroy everything good we touch and everyone that gives a damn about us. Nothing is sacred- we want what we want and to hell with anyone that gets in our way. You think I regret that night, huh? Let me tell you something, little girl. Helping Jason to see just how big a whore you are makes it all worth it. Me, I can live with Jason's anger, I can live with it because I got him away from you. You can't poison him anymore and Michael- well, that little boy is better off without you. We all would be better off if you just simply- disappeared..."_

_Carly stood there frozen at his attack. This was the most Sonny had said to her since the night they had slept together and after everything she had been through recently, she just couldn't fight him. She stood there silently, shivering on the docks, taking everything he said without reacting. When he realized that he wasn't going to get the reaction he was looking for he called her a whore, spit at her feet and walked off laughing._

_Watching him walk away she struggled to breath, desperately trying to pull air into her tortured lungs. His hateful words played over and over again in her head._

_"He's right..." She whispered, finally allowing her tears to fall. At that moment she really believed that everyone would be better off if she was gone._

_Before she could stop, she found herself standing at the edge of the pier, looking over into the dark water below. Vaguely, she was aware of herself slipping out of her heavy coat and kicking her shoes off. She could see her breath with each desperate sob she let escape._

_Every horrible name that she had ever been called and every vulgar threat and hurtful comment played through her head._

_Gasping she covered her ears in a desperate attempt to block it all out. But, the voices wouldn't stop. Making her decision, she felt a small sense of peace descend upon her. She didn't scream, she didn't make any noise whatsoever. Carly took one finally choking breath and stepped off into the air._

_So lost in her misery, she never noticed Lucky appear out of nowhere, screaming her name and running towards her._

_Before she even had time to enjoy the numbing sensation from the icy water, Lucky was pulling her up on to the pier and yelling to Johnny for help._

They told her later that Johnny had carried her wrapped in his own coat to the car and she would later recall hearing his voice shouting and swearing along the way_._

In fact she didn't even become aware of her surroundings until much later when she found herself wearing a dry t-shirt and sweat pants that belonged to Lucky and bundled in at least three blankets and sitting on his couch.

As if he sensed that she had returned to the world he had knelt before her and asked her if she was ok.

She would never forget that moment because she had seen genuine concern in his eyes. Carly had fought back her tears until she thought she would burst and managed to whisper, "I have nothing."

It was in this moment that Lucky had claimed a huge piece of her heart and earned her undying loyalty. Taking her hand and brushing a strand of hair out of her face he smiled, "You have me."

Those three words had changed everything about their relationship. Blood should have made them family, but from that moment on they were really family for the first time.

Blinking back more tears Carly smiled softly at that thought. Lucky would barely speak to her after he had found out about Sonny, but in his own way he had forgiven her and accepted her and for that she was eternally grateful.

Between Lucky and Johnny, she was rarely alone. They kept an eye on her and kept Sonny and her from being in the same areas. Between them and her mom and Uncle Luke, they had stood beside her and held her hand until she was able to stand again on her own.

As she through in another picture she tried to prepare herself for her world to implode once again. Everything good that had happened over the last months was about to be blown to hell.

Deny. Deny. Deny.

Those three words had become her mantra and she was desperately clinging to them. The time was way past for her to come clean with her family and now she didn't have a choice. They would find out anyway.

Lost in her thoughts she never heard the door open.

"Don't you know Spencer's only burn down kitchens, not entire penthouses." Lucky laughed as he stepped into the room.

Without a second thought Carly jumped up and ran to him, throwing her arms around him and holding on tight. She was afraid to let go, afraid that she would lose Lucky.

Lucky chuckled, "Johnny said you were here. Hey come on, you're acting like you actually missed me or something."

Carly pulled away with a watery laugh, "Or something."

Wiping a tear of her cheek, Lucky smiled tenderly, "Well, Sweet Car-o-line- I got it. We're gonna get that rat bastard by the balls and teach him what it means to fuck with a Spencer."

Biting her lip Carly closed her eyes and pulled away sadly, "You are gonna hate me, Lucky. You're gonna hate me and I don't think-"

Lucky's brow wrinkled in confusion, "Hey- you are supposed to be happy right now, telling me how I am your hero and that I'm the best cousin in the whole world..."

Carly began to cry in earnest, "You are the best cousin and I don't want to lose you..."

Leaning forward he wiped the tears from her face, "Never gonna happen. Spencer's tend to stick remember..."

Carly interrupted, "You don't understand... I haven't told you something... I have been keeping something from you."

Lucky frowned, "Tell me... what's going on? What in the hell are you talking about? You got some surprise up your sleeve?"

Not being able to say the words, Carly picked up his hand and placed it on her slightly rounded belly, "Surprise!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews- as you can tell I am ALL ABOUT those crazy Spencers! And Johnny is a Spencer by association : ). All I can say is that when the lines are drawn no one wants to go against a Spencer! : )

Burn

Part 2

FYI: This is an A/R type story- NC-17 for language and possible adult situations later ?

1) Lucky is alive and is best friends with Jason- Sonny has started to come between them and Lucky and Sonny really don't like each other all that much. Lucky and Carly weren't very close and Lucky only tolerated Carly out of respect for Jason. Carly is working for Luke and living between Lucky's apartment above Luke's and the Brownstone with Bobby.

2)Hate Sex did happen and Jason did leave - everyone blames Carly for driving Jason away.

3) A.J. threw Carly out a week after Jason left and filed for divorce- a month later he got full custody of Michael and took off with him. Carly got no alimony and no visitation.

4) Story begins 5 months after Jason left. Flashbacks will be in italics.

"Say something... please." Carly couldn't tell what Lucky was thinking. It was seriously beginning to freak her out. His hand was still pressed against her stomach, but other than that he hadn't moved or said anything for the last few minutes.

Lucky's reaction would have been funny if it wasn't her that had dropped the bomb on him.

Slowly Lucky began to nod his head, "Ok... ok... this isn't a big deal..."

Stepping away from her he walked backward until he reached the door, all the while muttering to himself, "This won't keep a Spencer down..."

Stepping out into the hallway he turned his head and shot a look over to Johnny.

"FUCK!" He yelled, punching the wall with his fist.

Taking a deep breath he got control of himself and stepped back into the penthouse.

Carly was on the verge of collapsing when Lucky came back in and walked over to her.

"Ok Car-o-line... you and I are going to HAVE to work on this keeping secrets business."Lucky took her hand and led her over to the couch.

"I'm SO sorry Lucky." She began, looking down at their entwined hands.

"We're good... I can deal. I just- I just gotta know- is it Sonny's kid?" Lucky spit out Sonny's name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Sighing Carly wished she could say that it wasn't a possibility, "Maybe. I guess it could be."

Lucky arched an eyebrow, "A.J.?"

Carly let out a disgusted laugh, "Are you kidding? No. Not just no, but HELL NO!"

Lucky rubbed his eyes in frustration, "You gotta help me out here. I am not going anywhere, so you gotta be honest with me. Who is the other possible sperm donor?"

Carly looked away and bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying again. Finally she managed to say the name in a whisper almost too quiet for Lucky to here.

"WHAT!" Lucky stood up angrily, "That mother fucker slept with you and THEN pulled his "just friends crap" on you again. I am SO gonna kick his ass."

Carly stood up and tried to calm Lucky down, "It wasn't supposed to happen... don't be mad at Jason."

Lucky laughed angrily, "Oh, I'm gonna kick his ass, you can't stop that, but for now we gotta figure a few things out. You just relax right here, I'm gonna talk to Johnny and then we'll get out of here, cool?"

Carly sat down tiredly. The crazy night that she had been with Jason seemed like it had happened in another lifetime. The sad thing was that she hadn't even initiated it and he still said it had been a mistake.

_~~ a little over 5 months ago~~_

_She was going to kill A.J. It was just that simple. He came home from work in a mood to "celebrate" and insisting on going to Luke's for dinner. She tried to plead out, but he wouldn't take no for an answer._

_So here they were, enjoying a lovely night out on the town. The happy couple. Yeah, right she thought with a snort._

_They had managed to be fairly civil while they ate, but as the meal finished A.J. had began to get a little too touchy-feely for her liking._

_Every time he found some excuse to touch her she wanted to scream. It was hard to pretend you liked the attention when each touch made your skin crawl. But, for Michael and Jason, she would survive._

_With a leering grin, he pulled her on to the dance floor wrapping his arms tightly around her. Groaning silently she tried to find something else to think about, anything else._

_Then she noticed Jason staring at her from the bar area and He wasn't looking too happy. What she wanted to do was go over to him and smooth the wrinkle from his brow and reassure him that he was the man she wanted, but that probably wouldn't go over to well with her husband. Her husband- YUCK!_

_Feeling A.J. slide his hands down her back and to the base of her spine was her breaking point. Pushing him away she pasted a fake smile on her face, "I'm gonna go to the ladies' room. Then we can go home and check on our son."_

_Our son. She wanted to vomit every time she had to say that- this man was NOT Michael's father._

_Reluctantly, A.J. let her go. Passing by the bar, Carly smiled a reassuring smile toward Jason, but it didn't seem to help too much._

_Taking her time, she hung out in the restroom, telling herself over and over that putting up with A.J. would be worth it in the end._

_As she walked out, she found herself running into a solid wall- a Jason-made wall._

_"Oh!" She looked up startled, "Jase. Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."_

_"Why are you letting A.J. put his hands all over you?" He asked in a low voice. If she didn't know better it would've sounded like he was more than a little jealous._

_"Letting him? Come on, you know that I can't stand for him to touch me." She laughed bitterly._

_"I don't-" Jason began to say something only to be interrupted by a beligerint voice from behind._

_"Get the hell away from my wife!"_

_Carly groaned and closed her eyes, this was not going to be a pretty confrontation._

_A.J. grabbed on to Carly's arm and pulled her over to him with a rough jerk, "You just can't stay away can you. When are you going to get it Jason? Carly is MINE. She doesn't want you and just need to learn to live with it. I'm the one she chose!"_

_"Shut up, A.J." She bit out angrily, trying to get him to walk away._

_Jason didn't say anything, he just stood there silently glaring at his "brother"._

_"No, Carly, I think it's about time that Jason gets a few things straight. You see- BROTHER- Carly is my wife which means I'm the one who gets to touch, it's in my bed she belongs- She is MINE. Got it?"_

_Pushing A.J. away Jason shot one last glare at him and walked away toward Luke's office._

_Too angry to even try to speak, Carly had maintained her silence until they were back at the mansion._

_After checking on Michael, A.J. stopped her in the hall in front of her door._

_Trying to pull her into his arms, A.J. attempted to talk her into sleeping with him. At this point, Carly was ready to scream, but somehow she managed to keep some of her composure._

_"A.J., you need to realize that I am NOT your property and you fucked up tonight. I've got a headache, so your just gonna have to take care of yourself tonight." Carly swiveled on her heel and slammed her bedroom door in his face, locking the door behind her._

_Tiredly, she pulled off her clothes and slipped into her silky pajama top. It fell loosely to her knees and cool silk seemed to help cool her off a little. She had been SO angry tonight._

_It took a while for sleep to claim her, but when it did she began to dream of everything that had happened that night, only this time, Jason had pulled her into a kiss. It was the kiss that every great love story was made of- a kiss so hot and possessive. His hands on her body sent her temperature soaring and it was all so realistic that she could've sworn that it was actually happening..._

_"You are MINE."_

_Those three words brought Carly out of her dream-state with a quickness. She barely had enough time to open her eyes and Jason proceeded to lay another kiss on her. This one sending shivers up and down her spine._

_He wasn't gentle and she didn't need him to be. Losing herself in his kiss it took her awhile before she noticed that not only was he gloriously naked, but sometime while she was sleeping he had managed to get her naked too._

_It would have been scary if it didn't turn her on so much._

_Moaning she ran her hands down his muscular back, her head arching back as he pressed hot, wet kisses along her throat. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she tightened them around him instinctively._

_Groaning, Jason murmured, "Now. I need to be inside you. RIGHT. NOW."_

_Whimpering in agreement, Carly loosened her hold on him and held her breath as he tilted her hips at the angle he needed._

_Slowly he pushed into her and leaned down to place his forehead on hers, "You are Mine, Carly. SAY IT!"_

_Carly shivered at the possessiveness in his voice, "I'm yours, Jase. Only yours."_

_Accepting her surrender, Jason led her down the path toward ecstasy. He set the pace giving her no choice but to accept it and follow. Only when they found release in the end it was together._

She closed her eyes and lifted a hand to her lips. That night had been incredible and Jason had be insatiable. It was only a little before dawn when he finally allowed her to fall asleep.

Getting up she walked over to the stack of pictures that she hadn't yet thrown on the fire. One amazing night that she would cherish forever and that he had later termed a mistake. She hadn't asked him to explain what he meant. At the time she was too hurt and too broken to listen to the "we are just friends" speech that she almost knew by heart now.

Looking at the photos one last time, she threw them on to the blaze. Before he left, he had been trying to tell her how much she meant to him, or so he said, and then she had caught him with Lizzie Webber... what a fool she had been.

They had been together exactly two weeks before the fateful night she had made the worst mistake in her life and now she was having to live with the results.

"Damn it, Johnny." Lucky pulled at his hair in frustration as he walked over to the guard, "You gotta call our boy. Tell him to finish up his shit and get back here."

Johnny glanced around and then walked over to where Lucky was standing. Making sure that he wasn't overheard, he tilted his head toward the shorter man.

"J, says things are going good and he is almost where he needs to be down there. He's running on a short fuse right now and I don't think it's gonna help any to rush him." Johnny said in a low voice.

"Fuck him." Lucky growled, "He needs to get his ass back here with a quickness. Things are about to get bad- and I'm not talking just Sonny torturing Carly with words man... he's gonna go after with everything evil inside of him."

"What the fuck? What happened? We have kept her out of his reach for awhile now- did the asshole pull something." Johnny felt his temper rising. He hated the role he was forced to play- loyal bodyguard his ass. He wanted to put a built between Sonny's eyes in the worst possible way.

'You and I both know that he still wants her and- shit Johnny-" Lucky was trying to figure out how to explain the situation when Carly stepped into the hallway.

"Is the cost clear?" She whispered walking towards them.

Now that Lucky knew that she was pregnant, it was pretty damned obvious. Her sweater barely hid the baby bump she was starting to sport. Apparently, Johnny was quicker on the uptake because he noticed without Lucky even saying a word.

"Fuck. Fuck." Johnny pulled Carly into a hug, "It's gonna be ok, little sister, I promise. We're not gonna let Sonny get near you."

Carly bit back a gasp and then looked down at herself, "Did Lucky tell you already or is it noticeable?"

"I noticed. It's not completely obvious, but from what shithead over here was saying and the way you have been acting the last couple weeks... let's just say I can tell." Johnny squeezed her hand.

Lucky rubbed a tired had over his face, "We gotta get out of here. Do what you can do tonight and then stop by my place tomorrow. We're gonna have to get a few things out- quickly."

Saying goodbye, Carly and Lucky stepped onto the elevator. Lucky wrapped a supportive arm around his cousin. Taking comfort in the act, Carly leaned her head over on Lucky's shoulder.

Carly cleared her throat, "So... you know anything about childbirth?"


	3. Chapter 3

Burn

Part 3

FYI: This is an A/R type story- NC-17 for language and possible adult situations later ?

1) Lucky is alive and is best friends with Jason- Sonny has started to come between them and Lucky and Sonny really don't like each other all that much. Lucky and Carly weren't very close and Lucky only tolerated Carly out of respect for Jason. Carly is working for Luke and living between Lucky's apartment above Luke's and the Brownstone with Bobbie.

2)Hate Sex did happen and Jason did leave - everyone blames Carly for driving Jason away.

3) A.J. threw Carly out a week after Jason left and filed for divorce- a month later he got full custody of Michael and took off with him. Carly got no alimony and no visitation.

4) Story begins 5 months after Jason left. Flashbacks will be in italics.

Carly was exhausted. After she and Lucky had gotten back to his place last night, he had gone down stairs to talk to his dad and she had tossed and turned for hours, trying to ignore her fear and heartache. She hadn't been too terribly successful.

Thankfully, everyone seemed to be busy this morning and she had Luke's all to herself. This meant she could listen to whatever she wanted on the radio and work on her uncle's books at a leisurely pace.

Lucky had gone off on some mission with Emily this morning and had been gone before she woke up. His note was short and to the point.

C-

Be Good. With Emily. Later.

-L

Smiling she was happy that Lucky would have a little fun today. She knew that it had been hard the last two months for him to be gone from Emily and vice versa. They were practically attached at the hip- if they ever realized that they were completely in love with each other...

Sighing she tried once again to focus on the paperwork in front of her.

"Well, if isn't my own sweet Caroline... you must not have worked too late if you are up and about this early..."

Closing her eyes tightly, Carly gave herself a moment to put all her defenses in place. Thankfully, she had thrown on one of Johnny's huge sweatshirts that she had stolen and everything that needed to be hidden was.

"Luke's not here." She replied trying hard to ignore the over bearing man that was swaggering closer.

"I know. I saw him over at Kelly's. I thought that maybe you and I should have a little talk. You have been pretty busy lately and I haven't had the opportunity to have this chat with you." Sonny drawled as he moved in close behind the stool that she was sitting on.

"Maybe, just maybe- you should get the hint that I REALLY don't have anything to say to you." Carly tried not to flinch as Sonny ran a finger down neck. Suddenly wearing her hair up in a ponytail had lost its appeal.

"You might as well get over this attitude, little girl. I came over here, out of the goodness of my heart, to make you an offer. One that I think you might find- mutually beneficial." Sonny took pleasure in the obvious distress him being so close to her had on her. It liked it when they played these hard to get games.

"That's not your heart, you ass, it's completely different organ and I am not interested, so you can run along now." Carly started to push past him and walk away, but Sonny was quick to grab her arm.

"Always gotta be a bitch, don't you? I think I am going to enjoy having you in my bed again. Don't worry I'll even give you a little money to spend and a place to stay- Jason's penthouse is empty..." Sonny laughed.

Looking over her shoulder, Carly yanked her arm out of his grasp, "I wouldn't get in your bed for any amount of money- in fact, it will be over my dead body that I EVER let you that close to me again."

Sonny moved to follow her around the bar, but had to stop when his phone rang, "Damn, "He muttered.

"Yeah... I'm busy... Alright, alright... I'm on my way." He growled into his phone.

"Looks like you and I are going to have to continue this conversation later, " Sonny winked at Carly and turned to walk away.

Before he got too far he turned, "You might want to consider this when you think about my offer- people that say no to me... well, they usually end up regretting it."

With a laugh, Sonny headed out the door and Carly slowly sank to her knees.

"He's never going to leave me alone..." She whimpered, pulling her knees to her chest and curling into a ball.

Johnny didn't like the sound of Francis' brief phone call. He had been enjoying his morning off- sleeping when he had been woken up by the sound of his phone.

When all he got for his trouble was a rushed message from Francis saying that Sonny was at Luke's and alone with Carly, Johnny had thrown his phone angrily and thrown on some clothes.

This could be bad... really bad. Walking out the door he grabbed his phone and tried to call the club, but no one had answered. Quickly making a call to Luke, Johnny jumped on his bike and headed to Luke's, hoping Carly would be ok.

Walking into the club, Johnny looked around, "Carly?"

When he got no reply his heart sank. Where was she? Calling for her again he was about to go back to the office when two things happened- one, Luke burst through the front door and two, he heard a small voice call out his name from behind the bar.

Shooting Luke a glance, he quickly walked around the bar to find Carly huddled up in ball, looking up at him with a teary face.

"Hey... it's ok. Johnny's here, little one. Are you ok? Is it the baby?" He asked, feeling his concern for her grow and his hatred for Sonny increase- which was saying something cause he really hadn't thought he could hate the man anymore then he already did.

"Baby's fine... John, he's never going to leave me alone..." She whispered, breaking down into choking sobs.

Johnny carefully picked her up and throwing a look at Luke over his shoulder he headed toward Lucky's apartment, "Can you call Lucky?"

Luke stopped him before he reached the back stairs to the apartment. Placing a kiss on Carly's forehead he whispered, "We aren't going to let anything happen to you or the kid, baby girl."

Watching as Johnny continued up the stairs, Luke made a quick call to Lucky and then called his sister.

"Barbara Jean, you need to get over here. No... She's... Our girl needs you right now, she needs her momma." He hung up with a sigh, walked over to the bar and poured himself a shot. He would be overjoyed to watch the man he had once considered his closest friend and partner die a slow and painful death.

After Johnny got Carly settled in her bed and promised that Lucky was on the way, he headed back down stairs to the office to talk to Luke. The situation was getting quickly out of control and he was worried about how it would affect the fragile woman upstairs.

Luke looked up from the shot glass and bottle he was studying when Johnny stepped into his office.

"Jesus, Johnny... I knew that Sonny was trying to mess with her, but you could have told me it was this bad." Luke poured some tequila into another shot glass and handed it to the other man.

Normally, Johnny didn't like to drink anything heavier than coffee at this time of the morning, but today was going to be an exception.

Shooting the tequila back, Johnny grimaced, "The man is obsessed. We have been busting our asses trying to run interference, but he got around us today... this can't happen again Luke. He finds out she's pregnant and all hell is going to break loose. He's not going to let her go."

"Shit. I thought he hated her. When the fuck did that change?" Luke grumbled taking another shot.

"It happened the moment he realized what she was to Jason. The only person Sonny hates more than himself is Jason, if you ask me." Leaning back he waved away Luke's offer of another shot. "He's pissed because he doesn't own Jason... and Carly, like he THINKS he owns everyone else. The more she fights the more he is going to chase her. Any day now I'm expecting him to order that she gets brought to him- willing or not."

"And you didn't get a hold of Jason?" Luke questioned rubbing his whiskery chin.

"I left a message- didn't think I should drop the baby bomb on him via message. He's on a mission and that will be the thing that sets him off. He'd come back here and kill Sonny before we even knew he was in town. I can't tell you had bad that would be until the ok comes down." Johnny groaned and closed his eyes.

Before Luke could say another word, Bobbie stormed into the office, "What has that bastard done to my baby now?"

Luke wasn't looking forward to giving his baby sister the newest update, but he had to before she went upstairs and found out on her own.

"Sit down Barbara Jean." Standing up he went over to his personal liquor stash and poured her a shot of whiskey, "You're gonna need this."

"Ok, Luke. Tell me what the hell is going on? Where's Carly? You are really starting to scare me." Bobbie accepted the shot and threw it back delicately.

"Well, for starters, you are gonna be a grandma again in a few short months." Luke watched his sister's reaction carefully.

"Well- shit." Bobbie passed the shot glass back and gave Luke a signal to hit her again.

"Carly?" Bobbie knocked softly on Carly's door and stepped in to the bedroom.

Wearily Carly sat up and looked at her mother with frightened eyes, "Momma?"

"Oh baby girl." Bobbie fought back her own tears as she rushed over and pulled Carly into her arms.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you. I just kept trying to avoid it- if I didn't say anything then maybe- it wouldn't be true... How stupid is that?" Carly laughed bitterly as she pulled away from her mother's comforting embrace.

"Sweetie, you should have told me. You didn't have to go through this alone." Bobbie wiped a tear off her daughter's cheek and smiled reassuringly. "Now, Luke filled me in on the situation. I have to ask... Please- please, don't think I am being judgmental here, but didn't you use birth control at all?"

Carly looked down as she twisted her hands in the sheets, "I- wasn't on the pill cause I wasn't gonna sleep with A.J. and that- that night Jason kind of took me by surprise and honestly I don't know if he even thought about it cause I know I didn't. And then with Sonny-"

Bobbie watched Carly fight back a shiver, "It's ok, honey. You can tell me."

Looking up at her mom with teary eyes, she bit down on her lip, "I can't remember. Everything is pretty much a blur."

Tilting her head Bobbie asked curiously, "Were you drunk? Had you been drinking at all?"

Carly shook her head, "I had a few drinks earlier that night, but nothing- well- I guess, I took Sonny's drink from him and had a couple sips- not enough to get drunk though."

Alarm bells rang in Bobbie's head, "Well, we can't worry about it now. All we can do is make sure you and this sweet little baby are taken care of from here on out."

After reassuring Carly and hugging her a few more times, Bobbie headed back downstairs.

Bursting in on Johnny, Lucky and Luke deep in conversation, she said the one thought that she couldn't get out of her head. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

"That bastard drugged her."


	4. Chapter 4

FYI: NC-17 for language and possible adult situations later ?

1) Might tweak the pregnancy a little so I can fit into the plot... adjusting due date to plot line a little.

Thanks for the Awesome reviews!

**Burn**

**Part 4**

~dream~

_Carly found herself sitting on the docks. Staring out at the water as if it would provide all the answers to her problems._

_"You're worrying too much."_

_Carly smiled as Jason sat down beside her, "No kidding. Worrying is a specialty of mind- they say to stick to what you're good at."_

_Jason laughed, "I could think of a few other things that you are good at that you could stick to."_

_Arching her eyebrow Carly smirked, "That's a total guy thing to say."_

_Turning to look at her seriously, Jason tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Seriously. You are worrying too much. Where is the girl I met at Jake's that never backed down? Where did all your fight go?"_

_Sighing she tried to find the words to explain, "I think some of it left with you and the rest went out the minute A.J. took Michael away from me."_

_"Nah, it's still there, you just gotta decide that you aren't going to let assholes like Sonny and A.J. win. You can't give up. You're a lot stronger than you think you are." Jason stood and started to walk away._

_"Where are you going?" Carly felt panic start to overtake her, she couldn't watch him leave again._

_"I'm going to go and wait until you need me to save you, "Jason turned back to smirk at her, "It's a specialty of mine."_

Carly woke up calling out to him. She wanted to go back to sleep just so she could see him and talk to him for just a little while longer.

Settling back down, she started thinking about the things he had said to her. He was right, she was letting A.J. and Sonny win and she wasn't even putting up a fight.

She had let them tear her down until she couldn't even recognize herself. She was not the type to sit back and play the "Damsel in Distress" card. She was a fighter, a survivor, and by god she was a Spencer. The time for hiding was over. She would get Michael back and bring her baby in to the world and damn the man who got in her way.

Feeling stronger than she had in months, Carly called and made an appointment with the OB/GYN at General Hospital. She wouldn't hide her pregnancy anymore, not that she much of a choice at this point. Trusting her heart for the first time in forever, Carly realized that she truly believed that the baby was Jason's baby.

Goodbye baggy clothes and slouching shoulders, it was time to show the world that she was not ashamed to be carrying Jason's baby- as far as she was concerned Sonny wasn't even a factor.

Walking into the kitchen she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

Lucky glanced up from his spot on the couch, took one look at her stomach and pointed saying, "Holy shit! Where in the hell did that come from?"

Carly glared at him, "Nice Spencer. Just for that comment you are going to meet me for my doctor's appointment today."

"Caroline Spencer," The nurse called out causing Carly to jump. She couldn't help being nervous, this was her first trip to the doctor, first trip out in public period, being obviously pregnant.

Glancing at her watch, she looked around in frustration. Lucky had finally agreed to show up for her appointment and she was going to kick his ass for being late.

As Carly walked toward the exam room she was so busy cursing Lucky in her head that she didn't bother paying attention to her surroundings. If she had been, she would have seen Robin Scorpio staring at her in shock.

Sonny walked into the waiting area looking for Robin. She was having her blood work done and then they were going to lunch.

"Sonny!" Robin raced toward him looking obviously upset.

"Hey, calm down. What's wrong?" He pushed her away, staring down at her with concern.

"I can't believe it. She's obviously lying to some poor guy again." Robin said shaking her head sadly. She started to pace in frustration, not paying any attention to Sonny's reaction.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Sonny asked trying to make sense of her rambling.

"I had stopped by the pediatrics to say hello to some of my old friends and when I walking through the maternity wing I saw her walking into an exam room. She was pregnant Sonny. God, she's such a tramp." Robin didn't bother to answer Sonny but continued her pacing.

Quickly going through a list in his head he tried to remember how many people Robin actually would call a tramp- who would upset her like this? And then he realized that only one woman had this affect on her- Carly. Sonny replayed her words in his head and stopped when what she had said hit him.

Carly was pregnant.

Grabbing Robin by the shoulders roughly, Sonny shook her, "Who's pregnant and how do you know she is?"

He could feel himself getting angrier by the second. If she was pregnant then obviously there were more than a few people keeping secrets from him. Of course, it might not even be his kid. Knowing that was a good possibility, Sonny wanted to hit something. If she was pregnant with some other guy's baby then she would be unavailable to him longer then he would accept. But on the other hand, if it was his baby, then he would have her right where he wanted her- back in his bed and at his mercy.

"Sonny? Did you hear me? It's Carly. She's obviously pregnant unless she swallowed a basketball. Please tell me that there is no chance that she got her clutches in Jason again." Robin begged wrapping her arms around Sonny.

Annoyed with her neediness, Sonny pushed her away subtly, "Nah, Jason took off. He wouldn't sleep with her again. Look, I just came by to tell you that I am going to have to cancel our lunch date. Take a rain-check?" Sonny flashed his dimples with a sweet smile, so Robin would by his lie.

He had things to do and he was going to have to be careful who he trusted to handle this delicate situation.

Carly looked down at her ultrasound picture. Wanting to leave something positive up to fate, she had decided not to find out the sex of the baby. Dr. Meadows had reassured her that despite her waiting to begin her pre-natal care, the pregnancy appeared to be going fine. She put Carly roughly at 6 1/2 months along. But, wasn't too sure that Carly wouldn't go into labor prematurely.

"Carly!" Lucky called from the waiting area and then rushed over to meet her.

"You are in deep shit, mister!" She folded her arms across her chest and continued walking.

"I know. I know- I am going to pay for it, you already threatened me at least a hundred times with what the consequences of missing this appointment would be. I really am sorry." Lucky smiled sweetly.

"Ugh. You are so annoying when you do that cute-face thing." Carly would have to come up with some way to get back at him. Midnight cravings? Child birth videos? The possibilities were endless!

"So the doctor say everything was good? How was your weight?" Lucky teased as they stepped onto the elevator.

Carly smacked him on the back of the head, "You really need to cut that shit out. My weight is perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Ouch!" Lucky complained, rubbing his head, "Perfectly fine if you are having twins."

This was going to be fun she thought wickedly. Looking over at him she smiled sweetly, "As I was saying my weight is perfectly fine."

Lucky froze, his jaw dropped and he began to sweat, "You're kidding right?"

Carly just arched a brow at him and kept on walking.

"Caroline Spencer, please, have mercy on this poor heart of mine and tell me you're fucking with me!"


	5. Chapter 5

FYI: NC-17 for language and possible adult situations ?

**Burn**

**Chapter 5**

Inhaling the cold, crisp air coming in off the harbor Carly smiled feeling invigorated. She hadn't realized how much she had missed coming down to the docks until she had taken a seat on "their" bench. How many conversations had she and Jason had sitting at this very spot?

For a moment she allowed herself a moment to really miss him. She had to stop letting his absence effect her so much. Hell, she should have been used to it by now.

Sighing she pulled her coat tightly around her and stood up to leave. She was glad that she had decided to stop down her on her way to meet her mother for lunch. Closing her eyes briefly, she said a quick prayer for Jason where ever he was, took one last deep breath and headed to Kelly's.

She hadn't made it too far when she noticed a limo stopped up ahead of her. Holding her breath she prayed that it wasn't Sonny. That would totally kill her good mood. Briefly considering crossing over to the other side of the street, she decided to brave it and stuck to her course. Anxiety surfaced when she recognized Rick, one of Sonny's guys, get out and turn toward her.

"Hey Carly! You need a lift somewhere? I'm just hanging around until Sonny calls- it wouldn't be a problem." He greeted her with a nod to the limo.

Carly tried to recall a time when she had actually said more than one word to Rick. They hadn't exchanged more than a civil greeting for as long as she had known him and even those encounters were rare.

"Um, no thanks, I'm enjoying the walk." She smiled brightly hoping he wouldn't push the issue.

As she came up on the limo, she had only a moment to notice that Rick wasn't looking at her, but at something behind her. Turning to see what it was she started to get scared noticing that another guard was coming up quickly behind her. Something about this whole scenario set off alarms ringing in her head.

Suddenly an arm came around her waist and a hand holding a cloth was held over her mouth and nose. She desperately wanted to fight. Everything in her screamed to kick, claw, punch- something... anything. She never got a chance, within seconds of smelling the sickly sweet fumes she lost consciousness.

Groaning, Carly swallowed back the wave of nausea that threatened to choke her and her hands flew to her head in an attempt to stop the spinning.

"So you are finally waking up. I was getting worried , Caroline."

Carly muttered out a few choice words as she tried to get her eyes to focus, "What the fuck is wrong with you Sonny? You do know that kidnapping- oh wait- why am I even bothering? You know all about breaking the law."

Her heart began to race in fear as she felt him sit down on the bed next to her. A finger trailed down her cheek and Carly felt a shiver of disgust go through her.

Sonny smirked, "Why are you fighting the inevitable? We both know it's only a matter of time until you give into your desire."

Attempting to sit up, she slapped his hand away, "I hate to tell ya, Sonny-boy, but you excite me about as much as having my teeth cleaned."

Carly froze as he smirked at her and placed a hand firmly on her stomach, "Since you are having my baby, I guess you're going to have to get used to my touch. Don't worry about the stuff they knocked you out with, I would never hurt my child."

Pushing away from him, she snarled, "This is NOT your baby and if you do anything-"

"But you can't be sure can you?" Sonny tilted his head to the side with a smug look, "The truth is, you can't tell me that my child isn't growing inside of you. You know it, I know it- so what are we going to do about this?"

"There is no WE here, Sonny. I want you to listen to me and understand something here- this child is Jason's baby. You can try and fool yourself into believing whatever you want, but nothing is going to change that."

The smile left Sonny's face, "Jason hasn't touched you in years. He doesn't want you- never did-"

"But you can't be sure can you?" Carly taunted, throwing his words back at him.

Angrily, Sonny grabbed her face and pulled her toward him, "Until I get a DNA test, we are going to assume that this is my child. I've played nice, but I'm done, little girl."

Pushing away from her he smiled, flashing his dimples, "You like the room? I tried to make it as

comfortable as possible."

"What are you talking about? You can't expect me to stay here." Carly gasped feeling true panic.

"You look like you might be tired. Why don't you take a nap? Think about what you are willing to risk by fighting me." As he reached the door, Sonny turned back to her, "I sure hope Lucky's taking care of himself these days. Things have gotten kind of dangerous lately."

Carly jumped off the bed, "You son-of-a-bitch! You leave Lucky alone- I swear to god, Sonny, I'll kill you myself if you touch him!"

Reaching the door she struggled to open it. She had known that it would be locked, but that still didn't stop her from trying.

Pounding on the door she screamed, "I swear to god, Sonny, if you don't let me out of here..."

Feeling a twinge in her stomach, Carly put her hands on her belly. "Oh! Oh, don't be scared. We're going to be ok. You just hang in there and your Uncles will come and rescue us. And your daddy- your daddy would kick that bad man's ass if he knew what he was doing to us."

Curling up on the bed, she pulled a pillow to her chest, "Now would be a good time to save us, Jase."

Lucky threw the phone and punched the air, "That mother fucker, ugh!"

Luke looked over at his son with concern, "Who's the mother fucker today?"

Ignoring his dad, Lucky pulled his glock from his side and made sure that he was locked and loaded, "I know we are waiting for the ok... for Jason to show-up... I'm done. He's going to die. Today."

"Whoa, whoa- hold on, Cowboy, who put a burr in your saddle? What's going on?" Luke placed his hands on Lucky's shoulders and guided him over to a stool.

"Fuckin' Sonny dad- that- Aunt Bobbie just called. Carly never showed up for lunch." Lucky slammed his fist down on the bar.

"Now, I wanna kill Corinthos just as bad as you do, but we don't know for sure she is with him. You can't just go in there with guns a-blazin'." Luke reached for his phone and dialed Johnny's number.

A few minutes later Luke was getting the urge to lead the charge himself, "Johnny says Sonny put him at the warehouse today. Something stinks and it ain't my aftershave."

Hearing the door open Carly flew up from the bed, "It's about damn time!"

"Relax, all that aggression isn't good for our baby." Sonny chuckled. "Now you ready to talk rationally and listen to my offer or do you need some more time to recover?"

Carly looked around for something to throw at him, but unfortunately the only thing available was her shoe. "You've got nothing I want or need. There's no offer I want to hear from you unless it's one offering to call me a cab."

Sonny crossed his arms in front of him, "Here's the plan, you act like a big girl and move into my penthouse with me- no tantrums, no fighting, no fuss- and after the DNA test comes back, if the baby isn't mine, you are free to leave."

"Why in the hell would I do that?" She questioned angrily."There's no way in hell I am moving in here."

"You don't really have a choice. It's for your own protection. I mean, we live in a dangerous town. Accidents happen every day." Sonny smirked, " Move in and I will forgive Johnny for his act of betrayal and I will let Lucky live. Go against me and I will make your life a living hell."

"You already do." She snarled, "I thought you hated me, that you wanted me out of Jason's life. So, why all the sudden are you desperate to have me in yours?"

Sonny chuckled, "So feisty! What you don't understand is that I don't want you in my LIFE. I want you in my bed, there's a big difference. I believe the correct label would be as a "mistress". Of course, now the rules have changed, you are most likely carrying my child. The baby is mine and that makes you mine by association."

Carly screamed in frustration, "UGH! I am NOT and will never be yours- no matter who the father of my child is. You can take that idea and stick it up your ass."

Striding over to her, Sonny grabbed her roughly by the arms, "Do you understand that I will do anything to get what I want? Now, you will call Lucky and tell him to meet you here. When he comes you will tell him you have decided to move in here with me. That it is YOUR decision. If you don't cooperate... Well, I don't think I really need to go there, do I?"

Carly sat on the couch staring straight ahead. She wanted to walk out the door and run as far and as fast as she could, but with the people she cared about being threatened what choice did she have?

As Lucky pushed past Rick standing at the door he glanced around the penthouse franticly. When his eyes fell on her, he rushed forward. "What in the fuck is going on? Come on, we're getting out of here."

As he reached for her hand, Carly pushed him away, "I've been thinking and I changed my mind. I'm where I want to be Lucky. You may not like it, but that isn't going to change anything."

Standing up she turned away from him. She couldn't stand to see the anger and disappointment on his face. Never in a million years would she push him away and she knew that he knew it as well.

"Did he threaten you? Carly, you don't have to stay here. Fuck him." Lucky ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"No. He didn't threaten me- he just wants to take care of me. He could be a father you know, even Sonny draws the line at hurting a pregnant woman." She replied bitterly, wiping an escaping tear off her cheek.

"Come with me- I am not going to let anything happen to you and you know none of us are going to let him take the baby from you." Lucky pleaded in desperation.

Turning Carly touched a hand gently to his cheek, "I am staying. Please don't make this harder than it is. You mean so much to me and I- I just don't want you to be disappointed in me. So, just please go and remember that I love you, Lucky. You've been my angel... a Spencer as an angel... what is the world coming to?"

Lucky felt his heartbreak at her attempt at lightening the mood, "I want you to come with me. To hell with Sonny. I am ASKING you to come with me."

Carly felt herself begin to shake. She tried to find the words to make him see that she didn't really have a choice. If he knew that Sonny had threatened him and Johnny, he would go ballistic. She would not be able to live with herself if something happened to either one of them.

Before she could say anything, Sonny stepped into the room, "She wants to stay Lucky. You are just upsetting her and that's not good for her or the baby."

Lucky knew that Sonny was right and he knew by the smug look on Sonny's face that he was expecting him to fight him. A fight that would end with him dead because it wouldn't be a fair fight, Sonny didn't believe in fighting his own battles and he wouldn't be gloating unless he was sure he would win.

"OK, Carly. I'm not going to argue with you. When you want to come home, you know you can. You call me, day or night, and I'll come get you." Lucky bit back his anger and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Shooting a glare at Sonny, he backed out of the room.

Getting on to the elevator, he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"That bastard threatened her with something- she wouldn't come with me... no... I tried, he's got something planned... yeah, I'll be there in a few." Lucky hung up and punched the wall angrily.

"Jase, you better be dead or on your way home..." He muttered angrily.


	6. Chapter 6

Burn

Chapter 6

Sitting on the floor of the shower as the water from the shower cascade down her body, Carly tried to pretend that the outside world did not exist.

Two weeks... two weeks in hell.

She shivered as she replayed every touch, caress or kiss that Sonny had placed on her skin. He hadn't forced her to sleep with him and for that she was eternally grateful, but he had been playing a terrifying game of cat and mouse with her.

She could hear him laughing as he told her to get used to his touch. Told her that every part of her was his to enjoy. She had argued at first, but then he started making subtle threats against Bobbie and Lucas and she knew that he would get his way in the end. She wouldn't risk her family- she couldn't and he knew this.

Carly wiped the tears off her face. He kept her locked in her room when he was gone, only allowed her out for meals and the occasional visit with her mother, Lucky or Luke. He was even planning on going with her to her next doctor's appointment. The man was a control freak- watching what she ate, who she talked to- hell even told her what to wear. She was Sonny's prisoner. At least for the next month and a half- her due date was approaching and the closer it got the more she plotted his death.

It had occurred to her to pretend to give in to him, she was sure that it was her fighting and hating him that kept him interested. But, she couldn't take the chance that he would take her into his bed- she couldn't do that- the thought literally made her sick to her stomach.

Slowly, she stood, looking down at her swollen belly. Rubbing a hand over her precious burden, she prayed that everything would be ok.

Johnny threw his phone against the wall angrily.

"What's up. John-boy? More bad news?" Luke leaned against the bar. The last few weeks had been hard on everybody. Tension was steadily mounting. It had become obvious that Sonny was suspicious of something as he kept Johnny at the warehouse and Francis in the garage. He had also posted two guards on the door of his penthouse at all times.

Johnny looked down, "This stays with you and me- if Lucky finds out- he's not going to handle it well, Luke."

"Tell me." Luke clenched his fists, he didn't know how much longer he could stand back and let Sonny fuck with his family. He was at his limit.

Before Johnny could say another word, three familiar faces walked through the front door, effectively silencing the conversation.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the prodigal mobster returning to the flock." Luke wanted to be angry, he wanted to demand answers, but seeing the Jason's companions, he felt a little more inclined to give Jason the benefit of the doubt.

Jason looked around tensely, "Where is she?"

Johnny looked away and Luke rubbed his chin trying to decide the best way to answer, "She ain't here. Let her take the kid up to Lucky's. We gotta talk."

Looking at both men carefully, Jason nodded his head and handed Michael over to Leticia.

Johnny shook his head, "You're a hard man to get a hold of, J. You gonna tell us why you had to go silent to pick up the kid?"

Jason placed his hands on his hips, "I'll explain things, but I wanna wait until I talk to Carly."

"She's not here, man. Which you would've known had you returned any of the fifty messages we left for you." Johnny chuckled angrily.

Narrowing his eyes, Jason glared at Johnny, "Sorry, for not checking it, dear, but ducking hit-men kind of made contact a little dangerous."

Luke handed Jason a beer, "Hit-men? Does this mean you didn't get things handled down there?"

Jason thanked him for the drink, "Nah, things are solid. Just had a few complications the last month or two. Then I found a trail on A.J., who by the way, should be showing up here any day to accuse me of kidnapping."

Taking a sip of beer, he looked back over at Johnny, "You gonna tell me where she is, or do I have to guess?"

"You fucking mother-fucker, you disappear and you wanna know where my cousin is- like you care?"

Everyone turned to see Lucky walking up to them. Before anyone could say anything, Lucky sent a fist flying across Jason's jaw.

Flying back, Jason caught himself, "What the fuck, Lucky?"

"Hold on, Lucky, "Johnny grabbed Lucky and held him from going after Jason again.

"Cowboy, settle down. Jason's here now, that's what matters." Luke looked at his son in concern.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jason yelled, checking his jaw for damage he growled, "Johnny's got a case of the ass, Lucky's wanting to kill me, and no one wants to tell me where my girl is- someone better start talking."

"Sit down, everyone go sit down and we're gonna talk, then were going to come up with a plan to get my niece out of hell." Luke slammed a towel down on the counter and grabbed a couple beers for everyone.

Lucky sat down across from Jason glaring, "So, you got a good reason for leaving us all hanging?"

"I brought Michael home to Carly, Lucky." Jason answered quietly, sitting back in his chair.

"Well, that something at least. But, Jase, I gotta tell you- we're going to have some issues if you tell me that it took you-." Lucky began angrily.

"Whoa- hold on, Lucky. We gotta put all this shit aside. Jason, man, we need to know if everything is good to go. We can't wait anymore." Johnny said, taking a swallow of his beer.

Jason looked over at him, "We're set. I control Puerto Rico, the island- even picked up some solid strength in Miami, Atlanta and New Orleans. But, that doesn't answer my question. Where is Carly?"

"My niece is currently a guest of your esteemed boss. Sonny made her an offer she couldn't refuse, so she's been stuck living with him for the last couple weeks." Luke pulled up a chair and sat down.

"What? Why in the fuck did you let her do that? What the hell is she thinking? Is she with him now?" Jason ended quietly.

"She's thinking that she's saving our sorry asses, "Johnny laughed bitterly, "Sonny made threats on all of us. He's been keeping her locked in Michael's old room, won't let any of us get near her without him around. We thought about going in a getting her, but we couldn't risk her and the-" Johnny broke off looking over at Luke. He had just remembered that Jason still knew nothing about the pregnancy.

"Lucky, you still got hands on the security of there?" Jason pushed back his chair as he stood up angrily, "I'm going to get her."

"Jase, the security isn't the problem. It's too risky to go in without a plan." Lucky hesitated. Sighing he shot Luke a glance to say 'do you tell him? or do I?'.

Luke put a hand on Jason's shoulder, " Sit down. There's something you have to know about Caroline."

Feeling his anger and fear warring with each other, Jason sat back down, "What's wrong? Did he hurt her? I thought you said she was virtually Sonny's prisoner."

"She's pregnant," Luke said bluntly, looking Jason straight in the eye, "She's pregnant and the baby could be Sonny's... or he could be-"

"Mine." Jason finished for him softly and asked quietly, "She ok?"

"She's hanging in there. None of us even knew until about a month ago. Which is why we left all those damn messages. We gotta get her out of there, but we have to make sure she doesn't get caught in the crossfire. Sonny's moved most of the guys that even showed a remote hint of loyalty to you out of Harborview."

Jason looked back at Lucky, "I gotta see her, tonight. You can mess with the security right?"

Lucky shook his head, "The security is not the problem. The problem is getting in and out without getting a bullet in you."

Jason thought carefully for a moment and then looked over at Johnny, "You still got that rock climbing gear?"


	7. Chapter 7

Burn

Chapter 7

oh god... oh god... oh god...

Carly chanted the prayer over and over in her head.

Flashes of scenes from earlier that night played over and over in her head. She wanted to die. Curl up into a ball and never wake up.

It had all started simple enough- she gone down for dinner and then... nothing.

Nothing that would stick anyway. She could vaguely recall one of the guards carrying her upstairs. Then there was a flash of Sonny leaning over her- she could hear him talking to her, telling her that Jason would enjoy the show... whatever that meant. Honestly, she really didn't want to think about it all that close.

Shaking her head she remembered at one point that she had thought she was actually in bed with Jason. It had been Jason taking her clothes off and touching her naked body. But, then she would see Sonny's face.

She knew what had happened... it was all there if she really forced herself to believe it. But, that was the thing, she didn't want to remember, didn't want to believe it. Looking around her dark room she told herself that it was all a bad dream- a nightmare. Nothing had happened. She refused to believe it- it was that simple- she didn't believe it was anything more than a nightmare and that's what it would stay.

"You are fucking crazy- you do know this, right?" Johnny laughed as he hooked Jason's rappelling harness to the rope.

"You'll be lucky someday if you get this crazy over someone." Jason smirked, pulling on some gloves.

"Whatever man, Francis is keeping an eye on Sonny. Lucky said the security is handled. Now you just gotta get down to penthouse window without killing yourself." Johnny shook his head again and tested the knots on the ropes and harness.

"Just consider this a test run, cause I think you might be joining me the next time I do this... Sonny, would never see a tactical assault coming... He's too stuck in his own little power trip." Jason frowned as he begin to think about Carly being stuck in with that asshole.

"We're going to get her away from him. I- I was going to tell Luke earlier, but Rey heard something and I think you should know it going down there. He's not planning on ever letting her go. Rey heard him tell Rick that she wouldn't be leaving him alive." Johnny watched Jason for a reaction carefully.

"He's a dead man- maybe not tonight, but soon." Jason said through clenched teeth. "Alright, let's get going."

Slowly working the window open, Jason pulled himself into the room. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but as he unhooked his harness, Jason looked around the room. He could see the bed in the corner- the empty bed.

Cursing he squinted his eyes and looked toward the bathroom door. It was cracked open slightly, the light from a nightlight casting a dim glow to peek through. Opening the door, his breath caught in his throat.

His Carly, his brave girl, was huddled in blankets on the floor next to the toilet. It was obvious that she must have been sick earlier and had fallen asleep on the cold floor. Cursing Sonny one more time under his breath, he wrapped his arms around her carefully.

Carly felt someone lifting her and she thought her nightmare was starting over again. With a muffled sob, she threw out her arms, "No! Don't... Don't touch me!"

Jason felt a rage unlike anything he had ever experienced hit him. He could hear her fear and could feel the trembling of her body.

Lowering her quickly on to her bed he grabbed her face to get her to look at him, "Carly. Carly! It's me, Jason. It's me... open your eyes, baby."

Carly shook her head, "No... you're not here. It's just a dream... You're not real!"

Grabbing her hands he placed them on his chest, choking back his own emotion he begged her, "Look at me. Carly, I'm right here, baby. It's Jason. Please. Open your eyes !"

Carly felt his heart pounding beneath her palms, opening her eyes slowly, she blinked back her tears, "Jase?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, he pulled her into his arms, "Yeah, baby. I'm here."

Breaking down into sobs Carly clung to him, "I knew you would save us. I knew it."

Brushing her hair out of her face, Jason rocked her slowly, "Shhh. I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts you again... you and our baby."

Carly pushed away from him gently, "Are you angry?"

Jason closed his eyes at the fear in her voice, "Never. How could I be angry when you are giving me something so precious? Are you feeling ok? Is everything ok with the baby?"

Choking back a sob, Carly closed her eyes and nodded slowly. Jason lowered her down and placed his warm hands on her belly. He couldn't believe the possessive feeling that swept him as he felt the evidence of growing life beneath his hands, "Carly, this is my child. Mine. Do you believe me? Sonny doesn't matter. This is OUR baby."

Smiling Carly nodded her head, "Yes."

Laying down beside her, he kept one hand on her belly and used the other to pull her tight next to him, "I can't take you out of here tonight. You are going to have to trust me, ok. We are going to get you out of here."

Carly pressed a kiss to his face, "I do trust you. Now that you are here, I can do this. Just don't take too long cause I really want you to be there when your children are born."

Jason sat up quickly, "Children?"

Biting her lip she gave a shy smile at his shock, "Well, the ultrasound wasn't really clear, but Dr. Meadows thinks that I might be bringing two little Morgan's into the world."

Staring down at her in awe, Jason leaned forward and kissed her on the lips and then placed a tender kiss to her belly. He didn't bother to wipe the tears from his cheeks, "Hey little babies, I'm your daddy. I am going to take good care of you and your mommy. Your big brother, Michael, is going to be so excited to meet you."

Carly watched her lover in awe, this man surprised her on so many levels. But this, watching him talk to his children- he amazed her. There was so much they would need to talk about, but for now she just wanted to be with him. Then she caught the end of his sentence- she heard Michael's name and tensed.

Jason felt her tense beside him and mentally kicked himself, looking into her eyes he smiled, "I brought Michael home, Carly. He's at Lucky's with Leticia and Bobbie. No one is taking our son from us ever again."

Carly flew up into his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "God, I love you!"

Closing his eyes, he held onto her tightly, "I love you, too. Always."

Pulling back, she bit her lip, "How long can you stay?"

Jason frowned, tucking a curl behind her ear, "I've got to go now, but I don't want to. Please believe that. I want to carry you out of here right now."

Carly smiled sadly, "I wish you could. But you'll take us home soon, right?"

Kissing her gently, Jason wiped a stray tear off her cheek, "Soon. I promise. Then I'm never letting you go again."

Tony stood watching as his boss stepped on to the elevator. He hadn't liked this whole business with Carly from the beginning. But, what could he do? Sonny was the boss, so he had kept his mouth shut and continued to do what he was told.

But, tonight, Sonny had crossed the line. Tony wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet into another man, but standing by while a woman- a pregnant woman- was drugged and raped wasn't something he could stomach.

He had wanted to shoot Sonny himself after he had been told to carry an unconscious Carly to her room. But, then that wouldn't help anybody. He just didn't know what he could do to help her.

Seeing Francis standing in the lobby he quickly made a decision. Francis could talk to Johnny- Johnny could get to Luke- Luke would take care of it.

Knowing that by going to Francis with what he knew, he was betraying Sonny he made his decision. He wasn't stupid and he knew that something big was about to go down- heading over to the other guard, Tony knew without a doubt that he had just switched sides from here on out. 


	8. Chapter 8

Burn

Chapter 7

Laying back on the bed, Carly tried to get comfortable. All morning her stomach had been upset and now her back was starting to ache. Closing her eyes she took deep even breaths as she thought about Jason's nocturnal visit.

How to act sad and angry when you were ecstatic inside was a dilemma, but she had managed to pull it off this morning simply because she felt so bad.

Sonny had been his usual charming self, maybe a little too attentive for her liking. Of course, why wouldn't he be happy?

NO. NO. Her mind shouted. She wasn't going to think about it... whatever happened last night- she would forget it.

Moaning, she stood up and went back to the bathroom and sat on the floor by the toilet. Today was going to be a long day, she thought wearily.

With nothing else to do but think about the conversation she had with Sonny this morning she began to worry. He had brought Jason's name up more than usual. He couldn't possibly know that Jason had paid her a visit- could he?

Feeling a pain shoot through her stomach, Carly doubled over... oh god, the babies.

Slowly she stood up and made her way to the door. She just prayed that Sonny was still in the Penthouse. Pounding on the door a few times, she yelled his name.

Within five minutes, Sonny came to the door with a smirk, "You need something, Querida?"

"I think something's wrong, Sonny." Carly held her stomach and looked at him worriedly.

"Hmmm... I was wondering how you were going to play this. I shouldn't have put it above you to use your child. I know Carly- I know Jason was here last night. There's no way you're leaving here today. Sorry, Carly-babes, I ain't buying it." Sonny laughed closing the door behind him with a snap.

"DAMN IT, Sonny!" Carly screamed, pounding on the door a few more times.

Slowly, she sunk to the ground. Praying quietly she whispered, "Please Jason... we need you."

Jason paced the floor, he had felt something strange all morning. Maybe it was just worry about Carly- whatever it was it was making him crazy.

Johnny stuck his head in Luke's office with a frown, "Hey, J, Francis is here. He's says it's important. "

"Yeah, tell him to come in." Jason sat on the edge of the desk and waited impatiently for the guard.

After Francis came in, Johnny asked, "I gotta head over to the warehouse. You need something?"

Jason shook his head, "I'm good, thanks."

Looking over at Francis he stared at him intently, "What's up?"

"Look, Jason, I don't know how to tell you this, but- well Tony came up to me last night-" Francis sighed trying to find the right words to tell his boss what had happened to Carly. He knew it had to be said just the right way or a lot of people were going to end up dead- and he wasn't too sure the saying 'Don't shoot the messenger' would apply here.

Jason made an impatient gesture with his hand, "What?"

"Tony says that Sonny drugged Carly last night... says he... took advantage of the situation..." Francis finished in a low voice.

Jason sat there for a moment, surely he hadn't heard that right, "Your saying that Tony, one of Sonny's guys, came to and told you that he drugged and... ra- had sex with Carly. While she's 7 months pregnant?"

Francis gulped uneasily, "Says the bastard recorded it- he records everything. He's got camera in her bedroom and in her bathroom..."

Jason stood up and clenching and unclenching his fists, his face losing all signs of humanity the angrier he got. Putting out his hand he bit out, "You piece."

Francis felt fear pulsing inside of him, but didn't argue as he handed Jason his gun. He closed his eyes expecting his life to end any moment.

Instead, he felt Jason brush by him as his boss walked out the door.

Saying a quick prayer of thanks, Francis stood up and hurried after him. But, Luke stopped him at the door, "Who pissed in his Lucky Charms?"

"I- I had to tell him some stuff I heard and- I'm pretty sure he's going to kill Sonny." Francis ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck." Luke yelled, pulling out his phone, "Hey... get over to Harborview... Our boy has lost it... no, I'm on my way..."

Jason stood in the elevator staring as the numbers changed from floor to floor. His timing had to be just right, he thought. Glancing around the garage he noted guards positioned in various places.

"Jase? Whoa, man... you got stop..." Lucky panted as he raced up to his friend.

"He raped her, Lucky. He. raped. her." Jason swore slamming his fist into the elevator doors.

Lucky took a deep breath and tried to get control over himself, "OK. We do this... But, we gotta do it smart- we are too strung out on emotions right now. Dad's gonna pick up Johnny and meet us at Kelly's so we can figure out what we're going to do... Jason, you can't go in crazy like this, you know that."

"He's gonna know I was here anyway, it's too late..." Jason looked away angrily.

"Maybe. But, it'll make him nervous and we both know that a nervous Sonny is a paranoid and stupid Sonny." Lucky chuckled angrily.

"Fine." Jason turned and headed back toward his bike. Sonny's life expectancy had just taken a drastic turn for the worst.

"You ready for this?"

Johnny looked over at Francis and laughed, "You shittin' me- I've been ready to do this for months."

Luke smiled as the elevator approached the penthouse floor, "Get ready boys. It's show time."

Sonny climbed into his limo angrily, he had been trying to get a hold of Benny all morning and the man wasn't answering his phone.

Then to top it off, Johnny and Francis hadn't shown up for work and no one seemed to know where they are. This could only mean that Jason was getting ready to do something and Sonny knew he better be prepared because his former-best friend wouldn't be playing around.

"Come on, Carlos, I want get home today." He bellowed impatiently.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to keep you waiting, "Jason smirked as he slid into the seat next to Sonny and had to laugh at the man's expression when Lucky opened the door and climbed in from the other direction. "Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you- Carlos? Yeah, he's not going to be showing up for work anytime soon."

Sonny glared, "What the fuck is this, Jason? Can you explain to me why you are killing my men and why Little Luke, here, is sitting in my fucking limo?"

"Little Luke?" Lucky laughed, "Yeah. I would see where you would think that would be a insult, but personally, I kind of think it's a compliment."

"Here's the thing, Sonny, "Jason said stepping into business mode, "You were a dead man the moment you first time you touched Carly- now, the second time- that just made the death go from a quick painless death to a slow and painful one."

"You can't do this- you have no power, no backing- You kill me and you and your little friends are all going to be dead," Sonny chuckled, "Besides, what would you tell my child? That you murdered his father?"

Jason cocked his head to the side, "You trying to piss me off? Well, I gotta tell you. It's not working. Your child, my child... DNA isn't going to matter. Carly's child will never even know you exist."

Sonny laughed, "The baby won't but you can't say the same for you and Carly. How's it going to feel when you look at her to know I've been inside your woman. There isn't a place on her body that I haven't touched- you know it, I know it. You know that little birthmark-"

Sonny's head flew forward as Lucky pistol whipped him, "Hey man, that's my cousin you are talking about... and frankly I don't want to hear it."

Jason smiled evilly at Sonny, "Man- I didn't even touch you and I still enjoyed that."

Sonny touched the blood dripping from his face, "Yeah, Carly enjoyed it, too. You might want to take it easy on her until after the kid's born cause I've been keeping her pretty busy."

Smack!

Lucky shook his head, "What did I say? Besides the fact that I heard from Brenda that you got nothin' to brag about, I don't want to hear you talking about my cousin."

Jason scratched his face and chuckled, "Ouch! Careful Sonny. Wouldn't want you to pass out- yet."


	9. Chapter 9

Burn

Chapter 9

Johnny and Francis stepped off the elevator with Luke following closely right behind them. No one said a words as they stopped in front of Rick and Tony, who were guarding the penthouse.

Rick smirked as the group approached the door, "Mr. Corinthos has been looking for you two clowns."

"Now why you gotta call us clowns?" Johnny chuckled, "Here we are trying to play nice and visit with Carly and you want to start name calling."

Rick glared at Johnny, "Sorry. No one gets in. Take it up with Mr. Corinthos."

Luke looked from Rick to Tony and then over at him, Johnny and Francis, "I'm going to ask once- really, really nice and if I don't like your answer I'm going to get ugly. Please get out of my way so I can see my niece."

Rick laughed, "You. You think you can get by us, go ahead. It's not going to happen. Tony, call the boss and tell him he has visitors."

Not getting any type of response he looked over to see Rick holding his gun on him, "What the fuck, man? You siding with these guys. You're as good as dead."

"Rick, I really don't think you have any room to make threats right now cause you are just a dead man walking... only a matter of time..." Johnny laughed.

Rick glared over at Tony, "You fucking cocksucker, your making a big mistake."

Tony lowered his gun and punched Rick, "You made a mistake the moment you started bragging about helping to drug and rape a woman... even worse a pregnant woman at that... some things man-"

Luke patted Tony on the shoulder, "Alright, as much fun as it is standing here, let's move this asshole and get my niece the hell out of here."

Shoving the guard out of the way, Tony and Francis led him back to the elevator. They were going to stick him the trunk of the limo until they had time to deal with him- if he was still alive great, if not- even better.

Luke rushed toward the stairs taking two at a time. Seeing that there was only one shut door, he went straight to it and began to knock, "Carly? It's Uncle Luke, baby doll, I'm gonna get you out of there."

Carly lifted her head from her off the carpet and slowly tried to sit up, "Luke?"

Hearing his voice on the other side of the door talking to her, Carly began to cry in relief, "Something's wrong... You gotta... I gotta go to the hospital."

Luke cursed under his breath and went back to picking the lock, "I'm almost there. Johnny and I are going to get you out of here."

"Johnny's with you? Where are Lucky and Jason? What's going on?" Carly leaned against the wall to give her some thing to push against to get on her feet.

Cracking the lock open, Luke opened the door. Seeing his niece's pale face he began to really worry. He remembered how touch and go it was when she had Michael. They didn't need a repeat of that.

"Can you walk, sweetheart?" Luke wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug, "It's going to be ok. Uncle Luke's got you now... Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know. I've been having cr-cramps all morning and can't keep anything down. I can't- you gotta help me..." She cried softly into his chest.

Johnny appeared in the doorway, "I got the tapes, you aren't going to believe what all that bastard has in there. Hey, Carly. You ready to bust out of this joint?"

Luke looked over at him with a grim expression, "We need to get her to GH- you gonna start cleaning up and getting information or you coming with me?"

"Do you even gotta ask?" Johnny chuckled trying to hide his worry.

"Can you carry her? I'll call the boys and tell them what's going on and have Barbara Jean meet us there." Luke pulled out his cell phone and followed Johnny quickly out the door.

"Hang on, Carly, we're not gonna let anything happen to you." Johnny murmured softly.

Jason leaned against the wall as he watched Lucky throw another punch. He and Lucky agreed that it would be better for Lucky to start cause once Jason got started Sonny was as good as dead.

Hearing his cell phone ring, he answered quickly, "Carly?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but don't you worry, your little lady is right here beside me." Luke reassured Jason quickly.

"Let me talk to her." Jason straightened up and stepped out the door into the hallway.

"Look, Jason. She's not doing too good- you need to put Corinthos on ice and meet us at GH."

Jason heart literally stopped when he heard those words, "What's wrong Luke? What happened? Is she ok? Is it the babies?"

"I don't know what's wrong, but she's pretty weak and starting to drift in and out of consciousness. We're pulling up at the ER now... Just get here."

Jason hung up and punched the wall, "FUCK!"

Walking back into the room and punching Sonny as hard as he could, Jason snarled, "If anything- I mean anything happens to Carly or my children... I swear to god, Sonny- I'm going to make you feel so much pain that getting shot will look like a needle prick."

"What's going on? Carly, ok?" Lucky asked wiping his hands off on a towel.

"Put him in the closet and lock it. Get some guards on it- we need to get to the hospital." Jason swore, walking out the door.

Lucky looked over at the two guards standing beside a nearly unconscious Sonny, "You guys heard him. Get it done."

When Sonny realized what was happening, he began to yell, "No... no... just shoot me... just shoot me... don't put me in there..."

Lucky laughed, "I always knew you were a little bitch."

Jason rushed into the ER with Lucky close on his heels, "Where is she? What happened?"

Luke put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down. She's in Exam room 4 and Bobbie's with her. She's been asking for you."

Taking a deep breath, Jason walked over to the door and knocked. As Bobbie poked her head out, he asked anxiously, "How is she?"

Bobbie smiled sympathetically, "Come on in. We are waiting for some test results. She's resting."

Jason approached the bed slowly, his eyes never left her pale face as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Carly? I'm here." Jason whispered, reached for her hand and pressed a kiss to her soft skin.

Her eyes fluttered and then she blinked, trying to focus, "Hey you."

Jason ran a hand over her head, "You ok? I swear Carly- if anything happens to you or the babies-" Jason looked away as his voice broke.

"We're going to be ok, promise." She smiled, touching his cheek softly.

Bobbie watched them as they whispered to each other and smiled. It was obvious that they were totally in love with each other. Catching the end of their conversation, she stood up straight.

"Babies? Carly, is there something you want to tell me?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, momma, we still aren't a 100% sure, but Dr. Meadows thinks that we're having twins. She's going to come in and do an ultrasound pretty soon, so we'll know soon. Don't tell Lucky though cause he's too much fun to mess with."

Bobbie chuckled, "You are going to give that boy an ulcer, you do realize this?"

The door to the exam room opened and Dr. Meadows came in pushing in the ultrasound equipment.

"Alright, who is ready to find out how many babies will be keeping you up at night?" She smiled kindly as she set up the equipment.

Jason looked down at Carly and smiled, "I think we are ready."

Nodding her head Carly laughed, "I have just accepted the concept of twins just so I will be prepared."

"Ok, now the question is- Do you want to find out the sex?" Dr. Meadows asked as she approached the bed.

"I- I kind of want it to be a surprise, Jase." Carly said as she bit her lip nervously.

"Whatever you want- as long as the baby or babies are healthy it doesn't matter to me." Jason placed a soft kiss on Carly's head and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Alright- here we go, Grandma- don't slip and give it away if you see anything you recognize, " Dr. Meadows teased as she put the cold goop on Carly's belly.

After a moment of quiet, Dr. Meadows looked up smiling, "Looks like you better stock up on diapers cause there's definitely two little angels in there."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! JARLY+SPENCERS= LOVE

BTW- The Q's will make a grand entrance next chapter! ; )

Burn

Chapter 10

The hospital was actually quiet. It had been ever since midnight came and went. He would have rather taken her home, but at that particular moment, he really didn't know exactly where "home" would be. Something told him that she wouldn't be wanting to go back to either of the penthouses any time soon,

Staring down at her, Jason ran a finger tip softly over her facial features, memorizing each one. He hadn't meant to wake her up, but a slow smile appeared on her face anyway.

Blinking sleepily, she lifted her head of his shoulder, "Can't sleep?"

Jason shook his head and kissed her softly. Entwining his fingers with hers, he sat them on her swollen belly.

Her brow wrinkling in worry, Carly asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Smiling, Jason pulled her closer to his side, "Nothing's wrong. I just want to watch you sleep."

Carly laughed, "Not that it bothers me if you do, but other people might think that was kind of creepy."

Jason chuckled, "Creepy? I'm creepy, now?"

"No. I didn't say that, but then again, I like watching you sleep, too." She replied softly.

"So, Dr. Meadows said you could go home tomorrow if your tests come back ok. What do you want to do?" Jason asked releasing her hand and brushing her hair out of her face.

Carly bit her lip. Early Dr. Meadows had diagnosed her with too much stress, dehydration and suffering from the after effects of being drugged. She had wanted to go home, but instead the doctor had insisted that she stay the night, get IV fluids just to be cautious.

"What do you mean? Aren't we going with you?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course. I meant- where do you want to go? We can buy another penthouse or we can buy a house outside of town. Whatever you want Carly. My home is where you, Michael and our babies are." He said, placing another kiss on her lips.

"I want a house. Is that going to be too much trouble?" She asked, biting down on her lip again.

Using his finger tip to get her to stop torturing her lip, Jason smiled, "Nothing is too much trouble. I did say 'whatever you want'."

The soft clearing of a throat, broke them out of their private world causing them both to sigh deeply.

Johnny chuckled at the matching disgruntled looks on their faces, "Sorry to disturb you two love birds, but I got talk to you, J, and if it wouldn't have been important I would have waited until the morning."

Groaning, Jason slipped his arm out from under Carly and sat up stretching, "This better be good, Johnny cause I gotta tell you-."

"It's good." Johnny answered without hesitation, "Glad you and the baby are doing good."

Carly smiled, she, Jason and Bobbie had agreed to keep the twins a secret so that she could mess with the guys. "Thanks, John. We're doing good."

"I'll be right outside." Jason pressed a possessive kiss on her lips and reassured her softly.

Shutting the door to Carly's room Jason frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "So what's going on?"

Johnny ran a hand through his hair in agitation, "I've been going through Sonny's things- the videos, papers. The man is evil, Jason. I really don't know how to say this so- just give me a second here."

Jason put his hands on his hips, "What? Is it about Carly?"

Shaking his head, Johnny ran a hand over his mouth, "Brenda's not dead."

"What?" Jason questioned in shock.

"Sonny, got his revenge on her- and, that sick fuck. He sold her to one of the Alcazar brothers out of South America. Sold her, Jason. He taunted her with it on the last tape he made with her." Johnny bit out angrily.

Swearing, Jason punched the air, "Fuck!"

Johnny looked at him, "I hate her as much as you do, but we can't leave her there, J. You know we can't."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "I know. You and Lucky find out everything you can about the Alcazars. Holdings, Assets, Finances... I want to know everything down to whether they prefer boxers or briefs."

"Done." Johnny put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll handle this. You just stay focused on Carly and the Little Morgan. She wouldn't be able to handle you leaving again."

Knowing his friend was right, Jason sighed, "Ok. Do what you gotta do, but run everything by me before you do anything. Did you get the meeting with the commission arranged?"

"Tomorrow night. It's do or die time." Johnny smiled grimly.

"Alright. Come back after you get some sleep." Jason waited for him to agree and start to walk away before a thought occurred to him, "Johnny?"

Johnny turned and waited for Jason to speak.

"Was there a video- that night, did Sonny record it?" Jason asked quietly.

Hesitating for a moment, Johnny considered lying, but then he knew that Jason would know if he lied, "Yeah. He did. She didn't want him. In fact, if it helps any she screamed your name. His face was priceless."

Jason closed his eyes and looked away, "No it doesn't help, but thanks anyway. Oh- if there are anymore tapes of her I will watch them. She wouldn't want her "brothers" seeing that."

"Yeah. Lucky and I decided after the first one, which was that night, we wouldn't watch any of the others. We're covering Brenda, Hannah, some random girls, I think we even found one from when he was banging Baldwin's daughter." Johnny laughed in disgust as he made that comment.

"Did he sell Hannah, too?" Jason asked wearily. There was no love for Hannah in their inner circle. But, Sonny would have wanted revenge on her just as much as he had wanted it on Brenda.

"Nah, made a snuff film- strangled her. Rick got rid of the body. Fucking sick if you ask me. He'll burn in hell nicely." Johnny turned on that note and walked away.

Sighing, Jason tried to hide his disgust as he walked back into the room. The sight that greeted him made his frustration, anger and disgust fade away.

Carly had fallen back asleep and was lightly snoring... Jason laughed softly. He couldn't wait to tease her about it and suddenly he wished for a tape recorder cause she was never going believe it.

Smiling, he walked over to the bed and carefully climbed in next to her. Pulling her back into a spoon position, Jason placed his arm around her and their children. He was going to make sure that evil wouldn't ever touch them again.


End file.
